


Ain't Even Done With the Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Masturbation, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's back at the Dursley's for the last time, and Ginny is trying to cope with life after Harry by going on holiday with Luna. During their new separation, Harry considers his feelings and Ginny gets a little adult education.





	Ain't Even Done With the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A very special thanks to my beta, vera_indie.  Her encouragement and enthusiasm are inspiring!  Also, thanks to the team here at quidditchpitch for helping with my technical difficulities, especially Simons Flower.  It's great to be here.  


* * *

  
AIN’T EVEN DONE WITH THE NIGHT

You say that I’m the one, who can make it all come true.  
I’m telling you that I don’t know, if I know what to do…  
\-- John Mellencamp

The July sun beat relentlessly down on Number Four Privet Drive. Harry lay on his twin bed, clad only in his boxers after his third cold shower, attempting to survive the unusually brutal summer humidity. His relatives had escaped the sweltering heat by accepting an invitation from a lady in Aunt Petunia’s bridge club to a pool party. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of Dudley’s draining an entire pool by jumping off the diving board in a ‘Cannon-ball’-dive. That thought was an amusing fantasy, at least.

Another amusing fantasy, but one he was trying hard to forget, was Ginny Weasley. Today, in the burning heat, she seemed ubiquitous in his thoughts. All he could think of was Ginny naked in an exotic waterfall, Ginny naked and swimming in the pond at the Burrow, Ginny naked beside the Black Lake then jumping in, teasing him to follow. He had broken up with Ginny to avoid situations like this. He had to find the remaining Horcruxes, destroy them, then kill Voldemort. Distractions like a girlfriend would only get in the way. The irony was, however, she was the most important reason he had to stay focused. He had already lost too many people he loved to Voldemort, and he would not allow Ginny Weasley, his Ginny, to become another casualty. He had realized after that kiss that lasted for several sunlit days, he was no longer fighting Voldemort simply to avenge the deaths of his parents and Sirius. He must destroy Voldemort to protect what he was living for.

“Sweet Merlin,” Harry swore, as his mind formed an image of a naked Ginny sucking on a large ice lolly and letting the rivulets of frigid water fall from her mouth and onto his chest. Despite his efforts to concentrate on more serious matters, his almost seventeen-year-old hormones betrayed him. His attempts to control his wandering mind seemed pointless; his wandering hand seemed to reach involuntarily for his cock, insistently throbbing from the images he was torturing himself with.

His hand, already moistened with sweat, grasped his erection. Harry threw his pants to the floor, as the memory of Ginny’s lips flooded his mind. Their touch was cool, sweet, and eager. Stroking from tip to base, trailing the droplets of his anticipation with the heel of his palm, he slid up and down first with long, deliberate strokes, then faster and harder as his hips bucked toward his hand. He shook with desire, remembering how her lips caressed his tongue, inviting images of more than just his tongue to be enveloped by those skillful, alluring lips. With each stroke, his thumb gingerly rubbed his slit, and he imagined Ginny’s cool breath around him. In no time at all, he was rewarded with release. He wiped the hot, sticky mess from his belly with the hem of the sheet, and nestled into the imaginary arms of his former girlfriend.

******************************************************************************

“I’m so glad your parents let you come,” said Luna, adjusting the large beach umbrella securely in the sand.

“Me too,” replied Ginny. “I suppose Mum was getting sick of my moping around the house. Besides, the record high heat is just tempting Weasley tempers to flare. I think she was glad to eliminate at least one of the usual suspects to start a row at the Burrow!”

Ginny lay her large towel next to Luna’s and the two bathing suit clad girls settled under the newly-created shade at the water’s edge. “This is the first time I’ve been to Fistral Beach. Do you and your father come here every summer?”

“Pretty much, unless Dad’s got a lead on a big story,” Luna said. “I have to say, though, it’s been a lot more intriguing lately.”

“Intriguing? What do you mean?”

“When we started coming here, all I cared about was making sand castles, collecting shells, you know, the usual. But well, it seems the last couple of summers, the boys that holiday here are just absolutely diverting,” Luna giggled. “For example, take a look at that bloke over there.” She motioned with a nod to a tall, well muscled surfer. “Is he just a thing of beauty or what?”

Ginny giggled in response. “Luna Lovegood!” she returned, in a most Hermione-ish tone, “You know you’re sounding a bit like Lavender and Parvati!”

“Oh,” sighed Luna dreamily as she pulled her index finger through the sand. “I guess you’re right. It’s just well…it’s just fun to be normal for a while.”

Ginny smiled at her friend. Yes, normal for a while, she thought wistfully. Normal without Voldemort and Death Eaters on the attack might be nice. Ginny then silently chided herself how, even before the recent attack on Hogwarts, neither she nor Luna were normal, even by Wizarding standards. Luna with her odd ways and she forever-scarred by Tom Riddle, were more than just ordinarily strange. Perhaps their eccentricities were what bonded the two of them together.

“Well, I’m all for diverting, as you put it, for awhile. It beats mooning over the noble Harry Potter. Why can’t I just get over that git and realize he’s never going to love me back?” Ginny moaned.

“Maybe it’s because we all know he does love you, Ginny. It’s just he can’t love you back the way you want.”

“Merlin, I’m pathetic,” Ginny sighed. “Here, let me put some of this sunblock on you.” Ginny walked on her knees to just behind Luna. “Does this Muggle stuff really work?”

“It’s not as good as magic, if that’s what you mean, but it certainly attracts less attention,” Luna answered. Ginny squeezed the white creamy liquid into her hands and began rubbing it onto the other girl’s shoulders. “And trust me, a charm doesn’t feel half that good.”

“Am I doing an OK job then?” Ginny asked.

“Mmm…fantastic,” Luna purred. “You know, Ginny, if you ever do get over Harry, you promise to give me the first go, right?” Luna teased.

“What would Neville say?” Ginny giggled, not knowing how much of Luna’s comment was a jest.

“Oh, right, Neville. I think he’d be thrilled, as long as we let him watch!”

Ginny lightly smacked the back of Luna’s neck. “You, my friend, are a tease, and you need a shag from your boyfriend, badly.” Ginny moved back to her own towel. She lay on her side, head resting in her hand and looked reproachfully at her companion.

Luna waggled her eyebrows. “I’m not as much as a tease as you think, Ginny Weasley. But it is true; I do need a little release. Do you think that surfer bloke would be interested?”

“In shagging? Definitely yes…in shagging one of us…probably no. It seems he’s a bit preoccupied with the girl in that bikini there.” Luna looked behind her, and indeed, the candidate in question was laughing with a dark-haired, buxom girl clad in a tiny bikini.

“Oh, well,” Luna sighed. “I guess that means we just have to keep looking!” Ginny smiled to herself, amused at the sexual confidence her friend possessed. Luna was always frank with her thoughts, and now that Luna and Neville had paired off, she often said things that were surprising and puzzling. The lovely thing about Luna, though, was that she was always honest and never judgmental. Perhaps because she had been the recipient of so much disdain, Luna never made her feel silly or embarrassed.

“Luna,” Ginny probed cautiously. “Mind if I ask you something? Something kind of, you know, personal.”

“Of course not,” Luna replied, her butterbeer cap earrings jingling as she shrugged her shoulders.

“What’s it like…I mean, you know, shagging?” Ginny glanced up at her friend then quickly looked out toward the waves rolling onto the shore. She felt like she was four years old again and asking her mother for yet another biscuit from the jar.

“Mmm…all depends, really. What do you want to know?” Ginny’s spine relaxed at the nonchalant response from her friend. She felt relieved Luna had not acted shocked by her question.

“Oh, I dunno,” Ginny replied, looking down at the sand, her cheeks matching the color of her hair. “It’s just, I mean, I’ve heard… things, you know, living with six older brothers. And well, it’s not like the Gryffindor girls are pure as the driven snow. Well, that is, with exception of me and Hermione, it seems. But if you want to know, I think we wouldn’t be if …if we had proper boyfriends.”

“Do you mean to say that Harry and Ron fancy each other?” Luna asked flatly.

Ginny giggled. “No. I don’t suspect they’re poufs,” she chortled. “It’s just, well, from my own experience and the conversations I’ve had with Hermione, it’s not been from lack of effort on our parts. I just think we happen to fancy the thickest blokes at Hogwarts.”

“I’ve always suspected Hermione to be a bubbling cauldron of passion beneath that cool exterior,” Luna confessed. “She is terribly cute when she gets angry.”

Ginny tried to refocus the conversation. Gossiping about her other best friend was not an option, and Ginny’s curiosity was about to kill her. “I mean, you know, I’ve listened to my brothers and my roommates talk, it’s just well, I don’t exactly trust what they say.”

“Smart girl, Ginny. Most people just say things to sound like they know what they’re talking about. It’s the quiet ones who are generally your best source of information. Which, again, surprises me about Hermione.”

Luna hit the mark more than Ginny would ever reveal. On several occasions, Ginny had caught Hermione doing some “light reading,” which on the outside looked like Hogwarts: A History, but on the inside looked downright pornographic. Hermione had learned to charm books so that the covers were not at all suggestive of their contents. Several times Ginny had almost plucked up enough courage to ask Hermione to borrow one, but for one reason or another, she never could follow through with it. Whether it was fear of being scolded or causing her friend embarrassment, she could never quite tell. Perhaps she could not bear the mental images of her brother and Hermione actually doing some of the things she had glimpsed in those books that made her ineffectual, she could not say. Nonetheless, she had yet to find reliable information.

Ginny pressed on eagerly. “Does it hurt, you know, the first time?”

“Depends,” Luna responded matter-of-factly. “It really depends on you. I think a lot of girls just haven’t even touched themselves before they let a boy do something.” Ginny felt a pained expression form on her own face. “Oh, Ginny, don’t tell me you’re squeamish about that sort of thing are you? It’s completely natural and normal. Most people just aren’t honest about it.”

This was something Ginny had not bargained for. Revealing her own perverse habits had not been the plan, but it seemed she had opened the proverbial can of worms with her questions.

Luna tried another tactic. “Well, OK, then. You’ve had a bunch of boyfriends. We all know Harry is too noble to take your innocence, but surely you went pretty far with some of the others? I mean, you went out with Michael Corner, and everybody knows what a player he is.”

“Well, to be honest, mostly with the other boys, when things got beyond kissing, I just stopped them,” Ginny confessed. “I mean, it wasn’t like I really wanted to sleep with any of them. But with Harry, I mean, it was like, I don’t know. I just didn’t want to stop. I couldn’t stop. He was the one who always put on the brakes.” Ginny picked up a handful of sand and let the grains fall through her fingers.

“How far did you go with Harry?” Luna asked flatly.

If any other girl had asked Ginny that question, she would have shot out a Bat Bogey Hex that would have set records. But it was Luna, and she asked, not to trade gossip, but merely as an attempt to help her friend. Ginny reminded herself that she had started the conversation, after all. Nonetheless, she shook herself realizing another of the perils of being in love with “The Boy Who Lived.” Like it or not, and whether he admitted it or acted liked it, Harry Potter was a celebrity. She could never go around commiserating about her boyfriend like other girls. Too many people would always be interested in any private details to exploit. It seemed so ridiculously ironic that she was discussing details of Harry Potter’s sex life with the daughter of the editor of The Quibbler. “I’ve gone completely mental,” Ginny berated herself silently.

“Not far enough,” Ginny harrumphed.

“Above the waist, then,” Luna pushed on. “No wonder you’re starved for information,” she shook her head sadly. “Well, let’s see…. You want to know about shagging. Well, I seriously suggest you begin by learning what pleases you first. I have some great books I can loan you, and you’ve got to learn some new charms, especially the one that makes your wand vibrate and increase in diameter. And if you need a little help, I’d be happy to provide one on one instruction,” Luna encouraged, as if she were sharing cooking charms.

“Wait a minute,” Ginny said. “How does pleasing myself have anything to do with shagging?” Ginny caught herself at how ridiculous that sounded. “I mean, I know what it has to do with it, but what I mean is, how does that help me with anything I really need to know?” Ginny shook her head, chiding herself for sounding so much like Hermione.

Luna sighed, as she seemed to gather her thoughts carefully. “Look, Ginny. What we want from sex is different from what boys want from sex, kind of. Sure, we have urges that need attended to, but what you want with Harry that you didn’t want from those other blokes is a connection. What you really want is something he doesn’t share with anyone but you…not even Hermione and Ron. Right?”

“Especially not with Ron and Hermione,” Ginny confirmed.

“The thing is, what boys want is, well…release. Pure and simple spending of sexual tension. If we’re lucky, after they get what they want, then we get want we want. Understand?”

“Sort of, I think.” Ginny was silent for a moment. “Well, no actually. Not really.”

“We’re opposites,” Luna explained. “Men and women work backward from one another when it comes to sex. That’s why any guy worth having has issues with shagging a girl he really cares about. He’s definitely willing, but he can’t quite work out the feelings part of it until after the deed is done. He’s so driven by his hormones that he can’t tell lust from love.”

Ginny shook her head. “I don’t get it. I mean, I have six brothers. I think I’ve seen Bill and Charlie pretty smitten a time or two. I can tell right away when they bring some witch home for dinner, who they really like and who they’re just shagging.”

“Maybe,” Luna conceded. “But remember Ginny, you’re a girl. We’re pretty perceptive about these kinds of things. Do you think your brothers could tell the difference at the time? I mean, do you think they would have brought someone home to meet your mother if they thought she was someone who was ‘just a shag’?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ginny frowned. “Go on, then.”

“Well, the thing with boys then, it seems to me, is that if they have sex with a girl, and it turns out they don’t actually care about her, well, it’s a bit too late now, isn’t it? So, then they have to deal with the guilt. No bloke who thought they might have serious feelings for a girl wants to mess things up until he’s truly ready to commit.”

“So that’s why you think Harry and Ron have been so slow on the uptake?” Ginny asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice. “You think maybe they’re not so thick after all?”

“Precisely!” Luna beamed. “The thing is though, you and Hermione already have the feelings part down. You two are just feeling anxious about the tingly bits.” Luna waggled her eyebrows for effect.

“Okay then,” Ginny pressed. “What do I need to know?”

“Well, first of all, like I said, you need to find out what pleases you. The thing about shagging, and especially with teenage boys as opposed to older men, is that it’s all over pretty fast.” Ginny did not want to know where Luna got that information. She just nodded her head eagerly. “First of all, make sure you don’t skip the warm up. He’s going to be really anxious and completely lack control. Don’t be surprised if it’s all over before it even starts.”

Ginny’s eyes widened at Luna’s comments. “Well then, how…?”

“Don’t worry,” Luna laughed. “That’s the trade off. Being seventeen, he’s ready to go again right away, so it’s really not a big deal. So anyway, it’s really important you know what to do to make yourself feel good, because at least you will know how you work, because Merlin knows, he probably won’t.” Ginny smirked at her friend’s sarcasm. “Be prepared to have to teach him what to do.”

“I thought a guy is supposed to know what to do. You mean, I’m going to have to tell him?” Ginny said incredulously.

“Mmhmm,” Luna said with a satisfied smile. “But I’d suggest showing rather than telling. You don’t want to injure the fragile male pride, if you know what I mean,” Luna winked.

“Right,” Ginny nodded, trying to memorise Luna’s every word.

“And the other important point here is to realise that, at least at the beginning, whatever happens prior to or just after the critical moment is what you’ll be getting out of it. That’s why you definitely need to know how to please yourself so you can show him how to take care of that before, or at least after, he’s satisfied.”

“Well, what if it just happens, and well, I don’t get…pleased?” Ginny asked.

“Ahh, you are a quick study, Ginny Weasley,” Luna teased. “That’s the curious thing about the fragile male pride. They really get off on knowing they made you… happy,” Luna sighed wistfully. “At least the ones that are worth shagging. So as far as you’re concerned, I think that applies to you, being that your noble Harry Potter falls in with that lot.” Ginny smiled and blushed. Maybe she could forgive Harry for being such a git. “Oh, and I almost forgot the final and most important point.”

“And that would be?” Ginny inquired.

“You do know the ova suspenda charm Madame Pomfrey taught us?” Ginny nodded in assent. “As Professor Moody would say, ‘Constant vigilance!’” Both girls fell onto their backs laughing as the summer sun began to sink into the ocean on the horizon.

******************************************************************************

Alone in her room that night, Ginny lay wide awake. Sleep would not come. She kept lingering over her conversation with Luna that afternoon and her mind kept turning to thoughts of Harry. Tomorrow would be his seventeenth birthday, and she wondered if he would even notice her absence at the Burrow. Her parents had planned a family party for his coming of age birthday, and she would not be in attendance. She recalled the arguments with her mother, begging for permission to go with Luna to the beach. Thankfully her father had stepped in, and making a rare, executive decision, gave his consent. Ginny smiled at her father’s perceptiveness. Somehow he always understood, even though she never said a word. Ginny knew he recognized her pain of having to face Harry Potter, at least for now.

All the things Luna had told her kept running through her mind. Ginny had not expected sex to be so…complicated. People did it all the time, right? It could not be as problematic as Luna described. She still could not fathom that she would have to show Harry Potter how to…. But at that point she always stopped herself. Harry was not her boyfriend. He may never be her boyfriend, ever. The lie rang through her head, but her heart told her differently. She did understand Harry’s decision, ridiculous as it seemed. She knew Harry loved her, and she knew she would always love Harry, and only Harry. It had always been and always would be Harry. So she just had to go on doing what she had done for most of her life, waiting and trusting. Although now, it was different. In those brief weeks before the attack on Hogwarts, Harry had admitted having feelings for her and she had a small peek into his soul. She had seen herself there, and when this war was over, she knew when Harry came home, he would be coming back to her.

Tired of tossing and turning, Ginny got out of bed and quietly sneaked out of the small beachside cottage. She walked toward the tide, and sat down on a log beside a dying campfire. The ocean’s breeze felt wonderful on her skin and the salty smell of the sea seemed to wash away her anxious thoughts. Stars danced in the sky above her, and the moonlight shimmered on the water’s surface.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” a familiar voice asked. Ginny looked up and saw Harry standing beside her. She should have been surprised. As a matter of fact, she should have been terrified, but somehow it just seemed right.

“What color underwear does my brother Ron wear?” she asked simply.

Harry laughed at her choice of secret question. “That’s my girl,” he grinned. In his best Moody imitation he continued, “Constant vigilance!”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” she said firmly, wand at the ready.

“Orange boxers,” he replied. “To match the Chudley Cannons counterpane on his bed.” Ginny giggled in acknowledgement. After a brief silence Harry’s tone turned serious, and he asked, “May I join you?”

Ginny shifted on the log to make room for him beside her. “I certainly didn’t expect to see you tonight,” she said looking out toward the sea.

“I reckon so,” he answered. Harry pointed his wand at the smoldering fire and brilliant flames leapt from the ashes as he commanded, “Incendio!” He went on, “Funny thing is, I didn’t expect not to see you on my birthday.”

“Well, that’s a bit presumptive, considering your birthday just started about, what, an hour or so ago?” She tried to hide the emotion in her voice, but the pain in her heart betrayed her.

“Hermione owled me yesterday. She said you went on holiday with Luna and wouldn’t be at the party.”

“Oh, I see,” Ginny choked out. The sound of the waves hitting the shore drifted around them.

Harry broke the silence. “Would I also be presumptive thinking you were trying to avoid me?”

Ginny pushed her great toe through the sand in front of her, piling it into a small mound. “Dunno,” she replied. “Maybe.”

“Ginny, look,” Harry said, still staring out into the darkness of the night and water. “I’m a git, alright. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t mean to hurt you at all, it’s just…I’ve got things I’ve got to do-- dangerous things. Things that might bloody kill me.” For the first time Ginny turned to meet Harry’s gaze. “Ginny, I’m scared. I’m really scared. I thought if I pushed you away, I could keep you safe. But it’s no use. It’s just no use.”

Ginny gave him a weak smile and nodded. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either,” she said quietly.

“It’s a terrible chance we’d be taking, but I realise now, that I can’t do this without you. It doesn’t matter if we’re not together technically, or not. The truth is, no matter what I try to tell myself, we’re always together here,” he pointed to his heart. “I love you, Ginny.”

Ginny made a small gasp at his words. “Harry,” she said, fighting the burning sensation in her eyes. “I love you, too. Always have. Always will.”

Harry leaned in and cupped her face between his hands and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. She returned his gentle kiss, with a fierce one, gently nipping at his bottom lip, her tongue seeking entrance. Her enthusiasm was met with his own, and soon they were lying bare-chested in the sand, bodies pressed together and hands and lips caressing once-forbidden places.

“Harry,” Ginny breathed softly in his ear, her voice thick and sweet like hot caramel. “Would you like a birthday present a bit early?” He turned to gauge her expression. Her eyes were dark sparkling seas of desire, and she smiled wickedly as she saw his eyes widen with a look of wonder. “I thought you might,” she laughed. Perhaps Luna had made this sound more difficult than it really was after all, she thought, running her fingers through the messy dark strands of her lover’s hair.


End file.
